Constant
by MizuMT
Summary: There are many "constants " that Matthew observes. But it seems like there's no constant that will stay with him until someone comes along to change his thinking.


**Hey this is my first story so srry if there's any mistakes. Hope it's alright with all it's fluff :D**

**Summary: There are many "constants " that Matthew observes. But it seems like there's no constant that will stay with him until someone comes along to change his thinking.**

**Pairings: PruCan with side pairings of: USUK, GerIta, Spamano, AusHun, France/Everyone (but really France/Jeanne d'Arc)**

**Also srry if Prussia a little OOC  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...**sniff** T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Constant<strong>

There are many "constants" that Matthew Williams, personification of the country Canada, observes as he looks around the World Meeting that's "supposed to" be taking place right now. Of course in reality, all that happens in these meeting is chaos. America goes on about trying to build a giant super hero to solve all the world's problems. England argues that it's not possible and goes on in a rant. France disagrees with both America and England (how his Papa really does this is a mystery to him). Russia seems to be in a bad mood as he kol's with a dark aura around him. It seems that the Baltic Nations noticed this too as they huddle together in fright. Germany seems to be the only one who wants to get something useful done in these meetings but Italy is distracting him today with what sounds like plans on what they're going to do for the holidays.

But the "constants" Matthew observes aren't just the usual antic the nations do in the World Meetings. The "constants" are also the persons each nation is usually with.

America's always around England to try and get his attention.

Where ever Italy goes, Germany follows to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble.

Spain is always going on saying how Romano looks like a tomato, while Romano stays around to deny it.

Austria constantly keeps Hungary in check as long as he can before she escapes with her camera to snap pictures around the room.

Even his Papa, while not really hanging around one person for too long, spreads his _l'amour _to everyone around him. (But he knows France doesn't really take it seriously. France told him of a woman who stole his heart long ago and still has it to this very day even though she's gone)

As Matthew notices these things, he also realizes he has no one as his "constant." Sure he has Kumamochi, but even he forgets who he is (but he never really lets him down). Also Kumahiba is his polar bear, not an actual nation he can hang out with outside for a while (well he can but he's tired of arguing with others that the bear is fine and doesn't need to be on a leash). He's the one who's always forgotten, always looked over, and always never given a chance for his voice to be heard.

Sure America and he look the same, but there are differences! America has a cowlick, blue eyes, is very loud, and a little rude (no offence to his brother) while he has a curl, violet eyes, quieter, and the more polite one. But no one really notices. When the notice, they always think he's America until he says otherwise. Their realizations afterwards are usually more hurtful than being mistaken. They always say, "Sorry Canada, I thought you were America," or the ever popular "Who?" If he tries to speak it wouldn't even make a difference, he speaks very softly. Even when he shouts (it's as loud as a normal person's voice), no one hears him.

_But even though this is all true, there's a person who-_

"Hey Birdie!" a voice interrupted Matthew from his train of thought. He turned to look at who called him out. His gaze stopped on the only one who calls him "Birdie." It was Gilbert Beilschmidt, the "Awesome" personification of Prussia and his new friend who seems to remember him when others don't.

"Birdie stop staring into space! The meetings over and we can hang out now." Gilbert exclaimed. Matthew's eyes widened as he glances around the room. It's true, there were only a few nations left who were gathering all their belongings before leaving.

"Sorry Gilbert, I was just thinking a little." Matthew said sheepishly as he got out of his chair.

"What were you thinking about?" the Prussian asked as he waited, a little impatiently, for Canada to gather all his stuff.

"N-Nothing really important." Matthew didn't want to tell Gilbert about his thoughts of self-pity.

"Well…if you say so…" Gilbert opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"Who?" A sleepy called out from below.

Both the personifications of Canada and Prussia gazed down to Kumajiro, the polar bear that was always with Canada. The bear usually slept under the table until the meeting was over.

"I'm Canada." He sighed as he picked up Kumayuki off the ground. Matthew wasn't really upset that his bear didn't remember his name, Kumamiku was always there for him. Besides, he usually forgot the bears name too.

"Oh," his bear said as he snuggles into the warmth of his masters arms. "Hungry." This was accompanied by a small growl from the Kumaroku's stomach.

"Okay, when we get back home I'll cook you something to eat," Canada giggle a little while petting the bear lovingly. Kumayoru's mood brightened up. The bear leaped out of his master's arms and raced out the door accompanied with a "Let's go!" Matthew and Gilbert laughed as they watched the bear sprit off.

"Hey Birdie can I come along too?" Gilbert questioned Matthew, "West told me I couldn't come home until tonight because I made a mess in the kitchen before we left for the meeting. He's a little mad at me but he won't be for too long! I mean, who can stay mad at the Awesome Nation of Prussia for too long? Kesesese." Canada always thought Gilbert had a funny laugh. It always lifted his spirits for some reason.

"I don't mind," He replied smiling, "We can hang out at my house today then."

"Awesome!" Gilbert grinned too and both moved toward to door. Suddenly, Prussia grabbed Canada's wrist, stopping both from moving. Matthew looked at the hand holding him questioningly, and then switched his gaze to the other's face. What he saw was Gilbert looking off to the side a little with what looked like the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

"You know…about before…" Gilbert started to say. It took a while for Canada to realize what he was referring to, but then it hit him: when Gilbert first talked to him after the meeting. Said person took a deep breath before looking Matthew dead in the eyes. He felt paralyzed as he got lost into the red eyes of his friend. But he was still able to hear what the Prussian said next.

"Y-You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I don't want to have you worry about something that I can fix for you. Just call me and I'll be there to help you." Gilbert quickly let go of Matthew's wrist. He swiftly walked out to room, not looking at the Canadian. If he did, he would've seen Matthew's face as red as a tomato (as Spain would've said if he was still there).

If he felt paralyzed before, he felt like a statue now. Those words wouldn't get out of Matthews head even if he tried to forget them. He felt his heat beating really loud in his chest and his face was very warm.

"Food! Hurry!" Kumatachi broke the trace Matthew was in. Canada turned to see that the polar bear stopped a little down the hall, waiting for him. Gilbert was also waiting and seemed to recover from what happed just a moment before. He was waving at the Canadian to come follow with a big grin. Matthew's cheeks dulled to a soft pick shade as he smiled back. He quickly jogged up to them and scooped up Kumacoco in his arms. As they chatted and walked out of the building, Matthew thought back to what he was thinking before.

_But even though this is all true,_ slowly but surely_, there's a person who is becoming my "constant."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me wut u think<strong>_ :)  
><em>


End file.
